Mysteries in Kanisa
by Yellowwong
Summary: Lisa, daughter of the Security chief find out that there's something wrong with her home, Kanisa and then her new home, Sues. Now her friend, Katie is acting all weird. She's going to find out the mysteries in Kanisa. (P.S: this story is a story I made up, contains a bit vampires)
1. Chapter1- A broken Soul

Chp1-The broken soul

"Come on, Lisa!" hurried Mrs. Williams, downstairs. Lisa Casey wiped her eyes and dragged her suitcase down the stairs. "THUMP! THUMP!" Lisa felt really heavy, as if she had to carry the sky. "You alright?" asked Jason Williams, son of Mr. Cole Williams whom is the president of the land in the southern islands. Lisa lived in Kanisa, she was the daughter of the security chief- James Casey. "Fine." Replied Lisa coldly. Jason slightly grunted. Lisa's parents weren't with her when she needed them, it was her graduation day, and her parents were not there. Few months later, the police found their bodies piling up together in a broken house along with four dead bodies which were missing in Kanisa since the 'Celebration' of this large lonely island in the middle of the sea. "Dad, mom…." Breathed Lisa, tears swallowed her words, somehow she didn't notice that the Williams were staring at her worriedly…

At night, they leaded their fellow islanders to seek for a new home, for they knew Kanisa was not safe anymore. Lisa thought about Katie Black, her best friend who disappeared in her graduation too, (30th of May) which was coincidently Katie's birthday. "Maybe she held a birthday party in a hurry." That's what Jason always said. But Lisa knew it couldn't, Katie was so close to her like her own sister, how could she not attend in her graduation? Jason was Lisa's friend too, a brainy one, he would sometimes go to the Kanisa Library with her along with Katie and study together. Just thinking about Katie gone made Lisa think about Katie's family, always hiding themselves, when everyone enjoys the bright sunlight, the Black family is nowhere to be seen, which always makes Lisa wonder. Katie is a sporty girl and she's nothing like her brother-Lucas Black. He wears black shirt every day, different styles of black shirt. Lisa looked at the bright black blue sky, the white beaming moon is shining like a bright torch in the sky. Suddenly she remembered:

-Flashback-

"Come on catch me!" cried Katie as she ran backwards in the sports stadium in the Kanisa high school. Lisa has straight silky black hair tied in a bun, she was two years younger than Katie, and Katie was the cheerleader of Kanisa high school's basketball team cheerleader back then. "You know I can't." giggled Lisa pointing at her short skirts, she ran anyways. It was raining heavily that day, people had to leave the school much earlier, but the two girls wished to stay and revise their exams, so Dr. Ben the chief principal gave them his permission. "Lisa, I got to show you something….

-Flashback ends-

"What was that Katie was going to show me?" asked Lisa as she laid down on the bed (It's a gorgeous ship with 150,000,000 bedrooms, two dining halls, 3,000 big storage room…..) She tried hard to think, but her eyelids disobeyed her and simply closed up, till the beautiful sunrises.


	2. Chapter2-A new Place

Chp2-A new place/p  
"Lisa! Wake up, you lazy pig!" yelled Jason in Lisa's ear. "I told you, wake me up in the afternoon." Grumbled Lisa shooing Jason of her bed. "IT IS afternoon." snorted Jason hiding his smile. "Come on. We found a new home." said Jason, holding up his hand grabbing Lisa helping her leave her bed. The new island was not yet inhabited, but a old spooky castle was built on top of the grasslands. The citizens of Kanisa climbed over the little hill and arrived in front of the castle. The word 'Sues' was printed in the rusty mat laid in front of the castle. "Let's called it Sues. All in favor?" announced Mr. Williams.

It has been one month since Lisa and the gang left Kanisa, and Lisa can't sleep for months. She had visions about Katie dead, laying on the stone floor, exactly the same place the police found her parents. 


End file.
